Cracks, gaps and voids are often found in buildings, especially around windows, doors and mouldings. Such cracks permit the entry of unwanted wind, moisture, and insects. These openings also allow heat to escape from the structure, which in view of increasing heating costs is particularly undesirable.
Various method have been devised to seal unwanted cracks. Sealants such as putty may be applied. However, these products tend to break apart, making them difficult to handle. Application requires devices such as a knife or caulking gun. Applying such materials is slow, often requires cleanup, and is difficult in hard-to-reach places. Additionally, such products eventually dry and harden and lose their ability to stick or adhere to a surface . This feature may lead to cracking and deterioration. Further, such drying reduces the product's shelf life.
Alternatively, sealing of cracks may be accomplished with pressure-sensitive tape. However, tapes are difficult to apply to cool or moist surfaces, frequently tangle, and cannot be applied smoothly in other than a straight direction. Tape is unsightly and frequently loses its adhesion through deterioration and presence of excessive moisture. Neither tape nor other adhesive products are practicably removable or capable of reapplication.
Another method of sealing such cracks is the use of foam rubber strips. This means is generally used in areas where adjacent surfaces apply pressure to the strip surface to effect a seal. These materials are relatively expensive and require the pressure of two surfaces to form an effective seal.